


In the name of the moon

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, Sailor Moon reference, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyoru try out cosplaying for reasons ;3
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	In the name of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> MageWarrior suggested that Kyoru try cosplay and this is the result of that. I've noticed I've had a lot of their "spicer" ideas coming from Tohru but I just feel like she'd be the one to suggest this kind of stuff to Kyo. He just goes with it mostly.

Tohru returns home, pulling off her shoes as she returns. Kyo looks up from his spot on the couch, putting himself up to greet her.

"Hey, welcome home." He says, giving a cheek a kiss. 

"I'm home, Kyo-kun" She smiles at him, pulling him in for a kiss. He happily returns it.

Once they release, there's a gleam in Tohru's eyes. "So, Kyo-kun, there's something I wanted to ask you."

He looks intrigued by this as she walks into the living room sitting down on the couch. He sits down beside her.

"What is it, Tohru?" 

She looks at him, pinkish in the face. "There's.. something I thought we could do.. in the bedroom." 

Kyo feels a heat crawling up his neck. "A-And?" 

"And.. it's um, cosplaying."

"Costume play? Isn't that what Ayame's shop is?"

Tohru nods, "Yes, I actually thought to contact him about my costume at least, but maybe he could make yours-"

"Tohru, god, I um..."

"Would.. it be okay, Kyo-kun? I just thought it might be... fun?" 

"It depends on what you're thinking."

She giggles. "Well, there's that anime I like to watch?"

Kyo pales slightly. "You don't mean that one you watch with Kisa is it? I don't think I could that, Tohru."

"No, No, not that one." Tohru shakes her head, "The other one. Sailor Moon."

"The one with the girls in those short skirts?" He wonders.

"Yes, and I would be wearing her outfit." 

He imagines Tohru wearing it, in that really short skirt. It makes him almost groan.

"How does it sound now?" She asks coyly, sliding her hand to touch his thigh.

Kyo shivers, taking her hand with his. "I'm more excited to see you in it than me dressing up."

* * *

Tohru calls Ayame the following day, putting in her request. Kyo is rolling his eyes at Ayame's loud voice over the phone.

"Ohhh, Tohru! I am so pleased to hear from you!" 

"A-Ah, yes, Ayame-san, I was-"

"You have a request to make, I imagine? To make a certain someone's fantasy come true? What will it be? Maid? I bet you'd look darling in-"

"Actually, Ayame-san, I was thinking more cosplay as a character."

"Ohh, yes, that is very popular nowadays! Tell me, Tell me! I'm so curious to know~"

Tohru explains what she'd like, a cute blush covering her face as she does so.

"Splendid! I am most excited to create this for you, Tohru! It will be done sometime next week. Thank you for ordering~~~"

Tohru presses end on her call, eyeing Kyo. "He said it'll be done by-"

"I heard him"

* * *

Tohru comes out of their bathroom, dressed in the outfit. She even did her hair in the same way as Sailor Moon, with long pigtails and buns. A soft smile plays on her lips as she does a spin.

"What do you think?" She does the pose for fun. 

"You look great, Tohru.. I don't know how I feel about mine." Kyo is standing in the bedroom, already dressed. Tohru's pupils widen as she takes in the sight of him looking like Tuxedo Mask. He wears the tux so well. His beautiful eyes slightly hidden behind the mask makes her heart flutter. 

"You look great, Kyo-kun."

"W-What is it that he does again?"

"He helps Sailor Moon. He throws roses. That's why you have that fake one." Tohru explains, gesturing to the fake rose in Kyo's left hand.

"Ohh that explains it." Kyo holds it up to her. "For you, _Sailor Moon_. Or should I say, Sailor Tohru?"

Tohru takes the rose, bringing it up to her nose. "Thank you, Tuxedo Kyo."

She steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks for doing this with me, Kyo." She then stands on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

They fall into kissing over and over, leading to their bed. Tohru runs her hands down Kyo's chest down to his pants, unbuttoning them. Kyo groans into the kiss, and it urges her on. She shoves the pants down along with his boxers. 

He, too, is running his hands over her, flipping up the skirt of the costume. Kyo pulls aside the crotch of the leotard. She's already so _warm_ there _._ Tohru positions herself, sinking down on his length. She doesn't want to waste time with foreplay tonight. A moan escapes her throat as she moves up and down. Kyo watches her breast bounce with such movement. "T-Tohru..."

"K-kyo-kun" She moans too, increases the pace. The sound of their lovemaking and breathing is the only sound in the room. She rides him, leaning down to take his lips with hers again.

Kyo almost wishes he could've pulled her costume off entirely to see all of her, just as Tohru, but she wanted to try this. And maybe there was a small thrill in doing it in cosplay, he thinks.

Soon his thoughts become foggier. He groans loudly, knowing he was getting close. His hands move up to her chest, feeling at her through the fabric. Tohru moans.

"T-Tohru, I'm-"

"M-me too, j-just a little more," She pants out.

Kyo throws back his head as he releases inside her. Tohru comes too, seconds after him, as she cries out to the heavens. She moves from him, laying down on the bed at his side.

He smiles at her, taking her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Can I pick something out for us next time?" He asks her.

Tohru looks happily surprised. "You want to?"

He nods, "I've got some ideas."


End file.
